Asari Republic Void Armada
The Asari Republics Void Armada (often referred to by the asari themselves as the 'Republican Navy') made up of vessels from dozens of major Asari nations across the Republics, including personnel from many more. Unlike the Republican Guard, they rely more on tactical coordination, and organize their fleet in wolf-pack tactics, this reflects heavily on their preferences on hit-and-run doctrine. Large capital ships are specially reserved for Matriarchs, especially those serving on the borders of the Republics or on patrol outside asari space. Doctrine The asari possess one of the most powerful navies in the galaxy. As of 2663 GS, the Republican Navy boasts of 21 dreadnoughts, including the Destiny Ascension, a formidable warship boasting almost as much firepower as the rest of the asari fleet combined and the flagship of the Citadel Fleet. Asari vessels are often noted for their implementation of advanced technologies, in particular, their most common FTL drive core, the Caendaron Mass Effect Core, are noted to have more than twice the output of the newer Terran Cherenkov Compact Fusion Reactor, with an experienced crew of biotic engineers further augmenting the performance of the drive cores. In terms of metallurgy. the Republics is always leading when it comes to advanced armor technology for their newest ships, a notable mention is the cutting edge diamond-based anti-laser alloy produced by the Thessian city state of Silaris. Not only can the Silaris armor withstand the shockwaves of a Dreadnought sized MA slug, it's also demonstrated decent characteristics against the high-density electron laser beams and plasma-based weapons utilized by the Federation. Despite the considerable force their numerous dreadnoughts can bring to bear, the asari prefer using fleets with higher mobility vessels, primarily frigates and fighters, embodying their hit-and-run mindset with a nimble swarm rather than a slower collection of vessels. While the concept of merchant raiding is a commonly known applied tactic, the heavy reliance on this doctrine puts the Asari at a disadvantage in a total war, as demonstrated in several annual Citadel Simulated War Games between the Federation, the Alliance, and the major Council Races. In a doctrinal field, the Asari fleet often uses smaller scout flotillas with drone fighters as rapid deployment force and for merchant raiding tactics, while its real naval capabilities lies with their Dreadnoughts which are only deployed in the most drastic situations of the fleet battle. When it comes to crew recruitment, the Republic Navy is known for its very selective and rigorous training program, which in turns produces a small cadre of high-quality, long-serving, and skilled fleet personnel, as such, many captains of the Republican Navy are experienced military servicewomen in their own rights, a rare few even have their veteran careers dating all the way back to the Krogan Rebellions. This has resulted in a smaller cadre, but perhaps the most experienced and well trained naval personnel in the entire galaxy. This has drawbacks, as every loss is a tangible blow to the Asari warmachine, as replacements could be years away from graduation. Moreover, the Asari, because of their accordance with the millennia-old tradition, unlike the Terrans or Turians, prove incapable of altering their training programs to increase the quantity of qualified seawomen. This has been expected to result in a rapid deterioration of both quality and quantity of even basically trained personnel in case of war, as demonstrated during the Krogan Rebellion era. Where due to the time-consuming training programs, the Republics Fleet lacked the adequate number of seasoned crews for their vessels to effectively counter the numerically superior Krogan Warlord's Fleet in the beginning and mid stages of the war, resulting in hundreds of strategic withdrawals and ceding of territory that would take decades to reconquer with Turian blood. Fleet 1st Fleet The First Fleet, headquartered at Thessia, the Asari homeworld, is responsible for the patrol and defense of the core worlds, the Silean Nebula. The Destiny Ascension was previously assigned to this Fleet before it got transferred to become the flagship of the Citadel Fleet. 2nd Fleet The Second Fleet is largely composed of frigates and fighters, it's primarily tasked with protecting Asari colonies from pirates and mercenary activity in unstable regions. They are stationed above Tevura, an ice-giant and sixth-planet of the Paritha system. 3rd Fleet The Third Fleet is responsible for the defense of Thissioni and the Orisoni System. Stationed at Lusia, this Fleet comprises the most seasoned veterans of the Republics Navy, with many of them having combat experience dated back to the very late Krogan Rebellions Era in the thousands of mop up operations. 4th Fleet The 4th Fleet is the fleet primarily assigned to patrolling Citadel Space. Based in the Serpent Nebula at Command Station Kerain. 5th Fleet The Asari 5th Fleet is the primary training fleet. 6th Fleet The Sixth Fleet has more dreadnoughts than any other collection of ships in the Asari Navy. With total number of 11 Ahlatania-class Dreadnought battleships forming the core of the Fleet. This makes the 6th Fleet one of the most powerful Fleets in the Navy by far. However its real combat potential still remains uncertain as the Fleet's primarily spending most of their time in "showing the flag" tours across the Council Space and only have been a participant of four annual Citadel War Game Exercise in the last decade thus far. Notable Asari vessels The designation ARV, or '''Asari Republics Vessel '''is used to denote a vessel belonging to the Asari government. Due to the decentralized nature of the Asari military, most vessels don't have an official naming scheme. When a ship is laid down, the Captain would christen the vessels by naming it on her own. Dreadnought Asari Dreadnoughts are noted for their massive size, equipped with high-end shielding core and large caliber cannons,combined with a well synchronized fire control system making them a true force to be reckoned with. These vessels are crewed by the most seasoned veterans of the Asari Fleet, who devote themselves fiercely to their responsibilities onboard. Despite this however, these heavy-duty warships are only deployed in the most drastic situations as the majority of combat sorties are still taken by smaller and more mobile vessels of their fleet. This doctrine has been heavily criticized by Terran Military Theorists and Historians who frequently bring up the Second World War Pacific Theater. Cruiser In combat, Asari Cruisers primarily serve as the Command ship for the wolf-pack. Aside from commanding the smaller frigates and corvettes, these vessels are also responsible for coordinating the movements and attack patterns of drone fighters. Many of these ships possess an excellent balance of fire power, high mobility, and excellent protection, however, due to their high performance, they are also very maintenance intensive and require significant amounts of fuel and parts like most Asari designs. Frigate Frigates are the main combat vessel of the Asari Navy. These light weight combatants are primarily used in border patrol, escort, and most importantly, forming the integral part of a commerce-raiding wolf pack, with multiple frigates operating together alongside a high speed cruiser of the fleet. Asari Frigates are also known for their excellent fire control system and high quality ablative coatings, which makes them quite competitive on the battlefield despite being much smaller than a Dreadnought. Corvettes Corvettes are the smallest type of starships that can be categorized as a proper warship, these vessels are primarily relegated for border patrols, troop transport and intercept intruding pirate vessels. See Also * Terran Federation Space Fleet * Turian Hierarchy Space Force * Salarian Defense Fleet * Starships * Starship Technology Category:Background Category:Military Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Asari Military